tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hachimitsu Kise
Hachimitsu Kise (黄瀬はちみつ, Kise Hachimitsu) is the main heroine of Keystone Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Honey. Hachimitsu is a lightly tanned girl with dark blonde hair tied into loose, low pigtails and caramel brown eyes. Her casual clothes consist of a pair of denim overalls shorts and a white shirt with sneakers. Her pâtisserie uniform is a puffy sleeved white shirt with a yellow apron and bow with a knee-length orange skirt. Her shoes are black Mary-Janes and white, frilled socks that reach her shins. As Mew Honey her hair and eyes turn light yellow and she grows black antennae and bee wings. Her outfit is a yellow top with a frilly orange skirt. Her boots are yellow and orange, and her gloves are orange. She also has yellow garters on both arms, her right thigh, and a choker around her neck. The top of her shirt and the tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with orange lace. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark, a pair of antenna attached to a heart, is on her back. Hachimitsu is a confident girl who has a habit of flitting from interest to interest, wanting to try out anything and everything. Hachimitsu's weapon is the HoneyRaca, an orange and yellow wand that resembles a maraca. The rattle of the maraca resembles a bee hive. A gold bow with a red heart in the middle is in between the handle and rattle. Her attack is Ribbon Honey Blast. Hachimitsu shakes her weapon, causing it to glow. She then points it at her target and fires a ball of yellow light that explodes upon contact. Hachimitsu is the Japanese word for 'Honey'. Kise is made up of two kanji. Ki, which means 'yellow' and Se, which translates to 'current'. Honey is a sweet, sticky fluid made from nectar. Annie is a girls' name meaning 'grace' or 'gracious'. Campbell is a Scottish surname meaning 'crooked mouth'. *'English' - Annie Campbell/Mew Annie *'Italian '- Honey Kise/Mew Honey *'Mandarin' - ''Fēng Mì HuángLái (黄瀬蜂蜜, ''HuángLái Fēng Mì)/Mew Mew Fēngmì (貓貓蜂蜜, Māo Māo Fēng Mì) *'Cantonese ''- Fūng Maht WòngLaaì (黄瀨 蜂蜜, WòngLaaì Fūng Maht)/Mew Fūng Maht (喵蜂蜜, Miu Fūng Maht) *'''Korean - Heoni Kim (킴허니, Kim Heoni)/Mew Heoni (뮤 허니, Myu Heoni) *'Thai' - Hachimitsu Kise/Mew Honey *'Indonesian' - Hachimitsu Kise *'Dutch' - Annie Campbell/Mew Annie *'Danish' - Hachimitsu Kise/Mew Honey *'Greek' - Annie Campbell *'Brazilian Portuguese' - Annie Campbell *'Latino Spanish' - Annie Campbell/Miau Annie *'Bulgarian' - Annie Campbell/Mew Annie *'Hungarian' - Annie Campbell/Mew Annie *'Turkish' - Annie Campbell/Mew Annie *'Albanian' - Annie Campbell/Mjau Annie *'French' - Annie Campbell *'Serbian ''- Annie Campbell/Mjau Annie *'''Hebrew - Hachimitsu Kise/Mew Hachimitsu *'European Portuguese' - Annie Campbell/Mew Annie (Season 1) Mel Kise/Mew Mel (Season 2) *'Croatian' - Annie Campbell/Mijau Annie *'Albanian '- Honey Kise/Mjau Honey * Rusty Patched Bumble Bees live in Canada and the United States. * Bees are considered one of the most important Keystone Species. Rusty-patched Bumblebee .jpg| The rusty patched bumble bee Honey.jpg| Honey Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Yellow Mews Category:Orange Mews Category:Mews with Bee Genes Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Weapon Users: Rattles Category:Weapon Users: Light Category:Keystone Mew Mew Category:Keystone Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Keystone Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things